No Future for Us
by Enjolrass
Summary: Elphaba checked on Glinda and her "fiance" every night since they moved into the Emerald City. Only once was she caught in the act. Elphaba/Fiyero all the way. Slightly mature, because it's them.


_A/N: I wrote this originally in a notebook of Wicked one shots I'm putting together for a friend, and thought it was mostly fan fiction worthy. So, here. _

_The notebook has a bit of everything. Post-Wicked, between the first and second acts (because plenty of time passes between Defying Gravity and Thank Goodness, in fact, that is where this one takes place), and things like that. Fluffy content, mature content, friend-y content, it has everything. If anyone has requests for more, I'd be happy to type up a few._

* * *

The first night in the Emerald City, Glinda woke up sobbing.

Fiyero, ever the loyal "boyfriend", rushed to her bedside and scooped her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Shh... Glinda, it's alright. I'm right here, I've got you."

This wasn't the first time this had happened, either. Ever since Glinda had returned from her first trip to the city, nightmares about the Grimmerie and an endangered Elphaba terrorized her sleep.

Even if he wasn't exactly attached to Glinda any longer, he doubted he could ever forgive Elphaba for leaving her. For leaving _them_.

Eventually Glinda drifted back into a mostly peaceful sleep, and Fiyero crept out of her room silently. As the door clicked shut, a familiar voice whispered to him.

"Is she alright?"

Fiyero spun around to face the green girl. "You've got some nerve, turning up here."

Elphaba snickered, stepping fully into what little moonlight a window in the hallway provided. "I didn't expect you to be happy to see me."

"Well, I'm not."

"How has she been?" If he couldn't blame his poor vision on lack of light and lack of sleep, Fiyero would've claimed she was shimmering in the moonlight. Her eyes twinkled, but he could see concern more than anything in them.

"Nightmares. She worries about you all the time."

Elphaba chewed on her lip, a movement that forced Fiyero to tighten his grip on the door frame behind him. "But she has you."

Guilt seeped into him, like a numbing drug. He knew he'd been distant since Elphaba disappeared, even before then, and he was starting to realize why, with the girl in question standing right in front of him, and doing things to him he didn't know he could fall victim to.

"I don't know anymore," he managed to mutter, walking off in the direction of his own room. Elphaba followed.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she demanded.

Before Fiyero could snap at her in return, distant steps sounded through the hall. Night guards.

Fiyero threw his bedroom door open and ushered Elphaba inside, shutting it behind her as one of the guards approached.

"Nightmare," Fiyero explained, earning a nod from the guard. "She's alright."

The Winkie prince made sure the guard was out of earshot before slinking noiselessly into his bedroom. Elphaba was at the window, chanting in a murmur. A broom hovered into view, floating into her hand. She pulled it inside, turning to face him. "I don't think we have much else to say to each other," she said coldly. "Take care of Glinda."

"I don't love Glinda," he blurted out. Elphaba paled.

"You're joking, Tiggular."

Fiyero crossed the room, stopping only inches away from her. He could feel the heat radiating from her body; the scent of her skin dulled his senses, and sharpened them at the same time. "Elphaba-"

"No. No, she loves you. She needs you."

"Elphaba, please." Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fiye-"

Before she could finish her thought, his hands were cupping her face and his lips crushed against hers. Elphaba pried at his grip, desperate to push him away, but she was lost. He was everywhere, backing her against the wall, tangling a hand in her hair, trailing another down her side. Somehow her arm made it around his neck, a hand running up his chest, and she was, of all things, kissing him back.

He hardly knew what he was doing, what he was feeling, and yet he was completely aware of _her_. Her body pressed against his, her smooth skin, her unforgiving touch, ripping at his hair and willing him away, and at the same time pulling him closer, unable to get enough.

Fiyero broke his lips away from hers, unwillingly, but air was necessary- moving away from her, on the other hand, wasn't.

Elphaba sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide. "… Let go of me, Fiyero."

His eyebrows arched pleadingly, head dipping to plant heated kisses down her neck. "Elphaba..."

She arched her neck, shaking her head. "No, stop… Fiyero, I mean it…"

It wasn't long before she finally managed to shove him away, much to Fiyero's disappointment, a look he couldn't place taking over her features.

He blinked. It was sorrow.

"I'm going." She slid away from him, grabbing her broom and perching herself at the window. "Don't look for me."

"Elphaba, don't do this to-"

"Goodbye, Fiyero."

She leaped. Fiyero rushed to the window, desperate to catch one last glimpse of her, but it was too late. She was flying out of sight.


End file.
